


We Walk This Familiar Road [podfic]

by entanglednow, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Destiny, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't tell Sam about the dream. He doesn't tell him about any of the others either. A thousand miles and a dozen motels. [podfic; 10 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Walk This Familiar Road [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Walk This Familiar Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149147) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title** : [We Walk This Familiar Road](149147)

 **Author** : [Entanglednow](../users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1/works)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

 **Length** : 10 mins

 **Summary** : He doesn't tell Sam about the dream. He doesn't tell him about any of the others either. A thousand miles and a dozen motels.

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/23nge4bt2593bhq/Familiar_Road.mp3) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i1q3ac1rbxkydqk/SPN_We_Walk_This_Familiar_Road.m4b)


End file.
